Kamen Rider Gaim's Alternate Ending
by Kendric
Summary: This was actually taken from my own Facebook comment (On 1 September, where Gaim has yet to end at the point of time) Anyway hope you guys love it! (Patched)


Kouta who has been chosen by Mai, the maiden of the forbidden fruit, decides to gather the remaining rider forces in an attempt to confront Overlord Baron and his invess legion.

When they finally felled Baron and quelled the invess crisis, Kouta became aware of how Baron has accelerated the invasion of the Helheim forest - much more so than what any predecessing Overlords has ever did - Kouta who wields the decisive power of the Forbidden fruit finds himself at a crossroad of choice. Eventually he made up his mind to change the past..

In this world which was reborned, Yggdrasil Corporation did not exist; Kaito who was without the source of hatred as a result, leads a mundane yet fulfilling life, helping out with his father's construction company, with Minato Yoko as his capable secretary. While Zawame did not expand into a bustling city as prosperous as it formerly did, with an unerring determination from Kaito and his father, the enlarged town grew even bigger with warmth and kindness than before.

Kouta's elder sister went on to get married at the young age and had conceived a son and a daughter shortly. He averted his parents' fateful accident, allowing them to appreciate the gift of life and having grand-children. Every now and then, laughter of happiness could be heard from his supposed-home, but Kouta would simply kept Virgil outside, grinning from ear to ear out of the happiness and joy around him.

Takatora who chose to leave the quaint town of Zawame, opted to work and endeavour in an MNC overseas. He would call home to Mitsuzane often on a regular basis. Despite the distance between them, their heart as two brothers was definitely closer than they did in their previous realm, that is because Takatora has became an elder brother who was much kinder and amiable to Mitsuzane - even though he could no longer recall who and what, made him remember that by heart.

Mitsuzane's school life was as usual - or perhaps not - He was happily juggling between his studies and dance practices with Mai and company, there was no nudging or fear from Takatora to steer away from 'distractive hobbies'; only words of encouragements and assurance whenever Mitsuzane was feeling down from the hard time trying to keep up with his fellow dancers on their latest dance practice.

Hase and Jounouchi? The two of them seems to have a mysterious affinity. They would always spent their time together, wasting time and loitering around the streets of Zawame Town (not a city, Yggdrasil who reformed it into a city did not exist here, henceforth calling a 'town'), trying to chase after the next cute girl they could set their sights on - although it seems that almost none of them would even return a glance at their ludicrous act.

Oren Pierre settled down at Zawame and started up his own pastry restaurant as he previously did, despite his daily plea of manpower shortage, he was always seen pulling Hase and Jounouchi violently into his kitchen. In an effeminate but stern and strong tone, he would always preach something of this sort to them"Youngsters like you should spent more time on meaningful things, such as creating beautiful artworks like me instead of withering life away unsighting at doing nothing on the streets!"

And Mai, how would Kouta ever forget her? She was still the same, dancing and bubbing with energy as always. She did an admirable job leading her dance team. Recently her dance team was even acclaimed as the top dance team in Zawame, eventually coming ahead of other dance teams in the province and made a name for themselves.

Amidst the joy and happiness in Zawame, yet someone was no longer there, even though they may no longer remember.

Towering high in the heart of Zawame, a proud and magnificent looking tree continued to look over them. Kouta who became the spritual enbodiment of the tree, would wander through the streets and corners of the town, protecting their smiles and future..

"Over here! Kaito.", Mai who was waiting for Kaito at the Shrine of Yggdrasil Tree, waved her hands zestfully at Kaito, who had just arrived after a busy day at work.

Kaito apologized to Mai for being late, of course Mai wouldn't take his tardiness to heart, she was simply elated that Kaito kept his promise and turned up for their monthly meet-up as always.

Mai asked Kaito out of curiousiy, "Kaito-san, have you ever heard of the Shrine's folklore before?".

Kaito shook his head gently and said no, this did not came to Mai as a surprise, seeing that Kaito was always busying himself helping out with the management of Zawame Town.

Mai went on and recount the folklore to Kaito, where there was a myth that the Great Yggdrasil Tree was protected and blessed by a Spirit in Shining Silver Armor, anyone who has come to confide their troubles and worries to the tree, would be heard and blessed by it.

Mai urged Kaito to confide and pray the tree together with her, however Kaito was resistant about it, but he eventually gave in to Mai's imploring and finally came before the tree.

Standing before Mai and Kaito who was deeply focused with their praying, Kouta in his golden hair and Kiwami Armor, smiled warmly as he gave them his blessing and farewell, knowing that the two of them would definitely visit him again in the near future..


End file.
